shinobiworldscollidefandomcom-20200215-history
Page Creation and Edits
Here is a step by step instructional page of how to create, and edit, pages on this wiki. ''' Page Creation Once a person has been tested, and has chosen a Character Application version, then you have to make them a page. This is simple, and once you learn it, it is very simple to replicate. # Make sure to have 2 tabs open, both with SWC wiki main pages. # Have one tab open with the character application the new member has chosen, the other will be to create the new page. # Once the new page is ready to have stuff put into it, you go to the tab with the chosen character application. # Right next to Cancel and Publish, there is a "3 line with arrow" drop down menu. Click that. # Click Source Editor. # Click inside of the box with all of the code, and hit on your keyboard "Ctrl" + "A". This will highlight everything in the box. # Then, click on your keyboard "Ctrl" and "C". This will copy everything for you to paste in just a bit. # Move over to the new page you have yet to publish, and open Source Editor there as well. # Click inside of the box provided, and click "Ctrl" and "V". This will paste the code you just copied, into the new box. Then, click Apply Changes at the bottom. # Once done, please add their IMVU username, as well as their character name above where their image will go (If applicable) and then hit Publish. You have now created a new character bio page. These steps also allow you to make other pages as well, so just follow the steps accordingly. Page Edits This should be pretty self explanatory, but here goes. # Click on a page you wish to edit. # Find where it says "Edit" with a down arrow next to it. Click the word EDIT. # This should send you in to Visual Editor, if it doesn't, then you need to go back, and click the arrow and click Visual Editor. # From here you can get to Source Editor to edit the code itself, or you can just edit information on the page itself easily. # If you make a mistake, like you erased a section of the Bio and don't know how to fix it, click on your keyboard "Ctrl" and "Z" until what you accidentally erased comes back. # Once your editing is complete, and you are fully satisfied with your work, click Publish up at the top, and go about your business. '''Note: No one but Owner and Council are allowed to edit pages outside of your own character bios. If anyone is found to edit any pages that is not their personal bio that is not on the council, serious actions will be taken against you, and will they will be harsh. You have been warned. :D Creating a Link Links are highly essential for this wiki to work. It's how all Wiki sites work. The Link is your friend. So here is how to create one. * Have open 2-3 pages that are SWC related. One page should be SWC Main. Second page should be the page you want to have linked. If a third page or more is required, have those tabs opened as well for things like "Village Rosters" and "The Villages." * Make sure that the pages you need to add the link are open in Edit mode. * Once you have that, then you can scroll down to where you want to put the link, click on the word just above where you wanna make the link, and hit Enter on your keyboard. This will create a new area for you to apply your link so it has it's own spot. * From here, you need to go to the page that you want linked. Get the URL of the page. This should not have "edit" at the end of it. If it does (i.e. you just made the page) you need to click on the right where it says Recent Wiki Pages '''on the page you just made so "edit" is no longer in the URL up top. * Once you have copied the URL itself, go back to the page you want to add the link to. * Make sure your cursor is blinking where you want to put the new link. Type out the page name at this time. * Once it is typed out, then look up at the top of the page where it says '''B ''I''' ''(chain-link) ''A'' and Insert. Highlight what you want to make a link, and click the Chain-link icon. * This will instantly create a place for you to paste the URL you copied a bit ago. Once it is pasted, two colored links should pop up. A Blue and a Red link. Click the Blue one. * Once that is done, you may click off of the link you just created, and then click publish. This will apply to all the place you need to place a link. However, now, it becomes easier. Creating a Link (2) If you have already created a link, which if you are reading this then you have, then this next part is a simple copy and paste. # Have the alternate pages you wish to have your new link placed in. Also have the page where you just made the link still open. # Get back into Edit mode where your link already exists as well as in Edit mode on the page(s) you wish to add it to. # On the page you already have the link, Highlight the already created Blue Text, and copy it. (Ctrl + C). # Now go to all pages you wish to add that link, and (Ctrl + V) that link into it's new spot. It will instantly copy the entire link, word and URL, all at once so you won't have to repeat the steps to creating a new link each time. # Once your link is there, hit publish on the page(s) you have placed the link. Now you have that new link on all the pages it should be. From here on, there should be no more questions as to how to make a page, or how to edit it. For questions about fixing a bio page who someone has messed up, please refer to what I posted below for that. Fixing a Character Application Page Someone comes to you, and they say their bio is royally messed up. You ask for a link, and are given such. What you end up finding it out is that they have completely destroyed the Bio Template placed in the Character Applications of 2, 3, and 4. '''NO NEED TO FEAR! This is a simple fix for those of you who do not understand coding as well as some of us. # Make a new SWC tab, and go to the Character Application layout they chose for their bio. They are all different so it should be easy to find. # Get to the Source Editor on both pages. # Scroll up the code gingerly, and look for the part that says "nowiki" "nowiki" This is the bottom of the Bio Template code. Copy EVERYTHING from these two "nowiki" and up. # Find the same spot in the bio page source code. Should look exactly the same with two "nowiki" available. They have "<" and ">" around them. # Erase everything from the two "nowiki" and up, and then paste the fresh code at the top of everything that is there now, which should say IMVU Username. # Click Apply Changes, your code should now be a clean code. # Click Publish, and relink them their bio page. You have successfully fixed a ruined code by someone who doesn't know better. This is not their fault, not everyone ventures to learn coding. Character Name Changes Okay. We have all seen it where someone wants to change the name of their character. This is very simple to do. # Go tho the Character Bio Page of the person who has linked you their bio for a name change. # Instead of clicking Edit here, you will click the arrow. Only moderators will see a "Rename" option available. Click it. # Once there, only edit the name. # There is a single box already checked that says "Leave A Redirect Behind". Do not uncheck this. This is to ensure that the moderators of the Wiki can go back and easily fix a mistake. (Will be covered below.) # Leave "Follow This Page" unchecked, and click Rename Page. The new edits will have already been made. Just go in and click Edit, and change the name for the person. Our job is to make life easy for the RPer so they can do their job quickly. Publish it, and give them the new link. Also, go back and change all the links associated with that person. If they have changed villages, move their names, and create new links. Easier just to create a new one, and then do copy paste. Trust me. Rolling Back a Page This is generally something only the Admin of the Wiki will do, but for the Moderators can as well. Again, this is ONLY for Council and leader to do, though the option is available for everyone. This will generally be done to Character Bio Pages, because that is where the issues mostly come from for this. # At the bottom of your screen, there is a small section that says Follow | Wiki Activity | ^ My Tools | * Customize | Only the Admin will have Admin after Customize. # You will mouse over My Tools, and a 3 option list will show up. Click History. # This is where you need to pay attention. # The page that pops up will show you all of the edits of that page since it was made, and who made them. # Simply put, just click Undo on the second from the top. This will instantly roll back the page to that last part. Just make sure that this has a different name on it. This will ensure that the edit you change it back to will be one that doesn't have the major mistake. # Then go back to the page, and it should be fixed. If you don't want to do a roll back, just put a brand new Character Application of the same style there for them to completely redo. "What a Drag," right? Sometimes this is just what has to be done. Hopefully this helps out the Moderators of the Wiki so you guys can do your jobs if Sanctum happens to be away. Most of the time, Sanctum will do this stuff already, since that is his primary job. If there is anything that is left out, let him know and it will be added. __